Chapter 1
by the wonder pimp craft
Summary: This is only chap 1 and if the spelling and grammar are bad sorry. Plz R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Lord _Seshomoru's evil Plan_

This is only chap 1 and if the spelling and grammar are bad sorry. Plz R&R

Disclaimer: I don't own _Inyuyasha because if I did I would make it real crazy like_

_It was a day like no other a day that changed_ _Seshomoru's life._

_It was about noon when Inyuyasha was chopping wood for the fire, in the woods_

_That Kagome was building. Mean while Lord Seshomoru was plotting to _

_Annihilate Inyuyasha by taking Kagome and trade her to Koga._

_And all he had to do was pretend to team up with Inyuyasha _

_Until he was asleep and steel the Tetsiga when no one could stop him. _

_When he got to Koga he _

_Found something that would crush his brother he saw Kagome make in out with Koga which would make Inyuyasha very upset and instead of destroying him they would team up. So as quick as a cheetah he ran to his brother and showed him pictures of the two Inyuyasha was pissed as he mumbled Son of a bitch, when Seshomoru heard this he quickly told his brother his proposition they would team up and destroy Koga and if Inyuyasha betrayed his brother he would have to take his own life_

_Inyuyasha shook his brothers hand and handed him_

_his jewel shards as he grinned and he was going to kill Koga Inyuyasha said so himself._

_Inyuyasha: you piece of shit_

_Me: what did I do?_

_Inyuyasha: You made me team up with the lowest... _

_Me: Shut up Bastard it is all your fault_

_Inyuyasha: My fault you wrote this _

_Me: Your right I did so you are under my control_

_Me: I command you to jump off a cliff_

_Inyuyasha: Why should I listen to a tree hugging hippie?_

_Me: Hippie am I? Well in that case Hippie Ninjas Attack_

_Inyuyasha: NOOOOO!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Death of Koga

Inyuyasha: You piece of shit how could you do that

Me: it was easy I just had to use my control over you

Inyuyasha: So I blame you, you bastard

Me: I don't give a flying rat's ass

Inyuyasha: You heart my feelings

Me: shut the hell up

Me: good dog now go fetch your bone

Disclaimer: I do not own Inyuyasha, but if I did I would let my friend RavemasterJ help me because he loves anime.

Inyuyasha was on his way to Koga's place with _Seshomoru at his _

_side there was no way he could loose or so he thought. Because he wasn't a mind reader he could not possibly know that once he and _

_Seshomoru had become the strongest demons on the planet Seshomoru would kill him._

_Anyway when they got to Koga's, he had his arms wrapped around Kagome which really pissed Inyuyasha off as he pulled out his blade and snarled that he was going to make Koga pay with his life. Well he was about to swing the fatal blow ,when Kagome woke up and saw the one she loved about to kill a man that she had just slept with when she started to cry, _Inyuyasha clearly said shut the hell up you crushed my heart and now I'm gonna return the favor and strike down this low life.

_Kagome was now in tears because she didn't really mean to sleep with Koga, but she was out getting stoned with her friends at school and she didn't know what she was doing .Well _Inyuyasha finally gave her a chance to explain, and he felt real bad for what he was about to do, but he was in a binding contract with _Seshomoru that stated that if he doesn't team up with him that he will kill himself. Inyuyasha didn't care about the contract So he decided to destroy the contract by pretending to commit suicide and when his brother wasn't looking he opened a portal and sent him to another realm._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: _Seshomoru_ Escapes

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha… or do I?

It was as dark when Seshomoru finally noticed what happened he was floating in mid air motionless as if he had been paralyzed from the arms down. And little did he know he was being watched by some demon with red eyes and white all around himself when he did finally realize what was going on. It was too late the demon was on the prowl when out of nowhere a strange voice clearly stated that Seshomoru would become more powerful than his brother if he could get the tetsiga.

Now usually he didn't take advice from weird voices but he figured what the hell his situation couldn't get much worse than it is right now. So when he escaped he went on the hunt for his brother and if he found him then their battle would almost destroy the planet. Anyway when we last heard Inuyasha was making out with Kagome, but now he is in the woods whistling thinking man that bitch is fine and stuff like that while he was in the middle of washing their clothes. Kagome was still getting over the "fun" they had just minutes ago when she saw Seshomoru searching for Inuyasha. Little did he know that Kagome saw him and she ran to tell him and when he found out he was pissed off and went and ran after him.

Inuyasha finally found his brother and charged after him falling into a trap that made it possible for Seshomoru to steal the tetsiga.

Which he did and then he started to babble on and on about how he accomplishes such a deed and stuff that if I put on here would make you stop reading this. When Koga came and started stomping a mud whole in his ass and walked it dry or in other words he beat the bloody hell out of him. Kagome on the other hand was helping Inuyasha out of the trap while trying to make out with him at the same time.


End file.
